Internet users are frequently asked to login to websites from publicly shared devices. These devices may be inherently insecure as they may be infected with malware, or otherwise compromised by key-logger spyware, etc. Users entering their login credentials into unsecure devices face the risk of exposing their login credentials to unauthorized parties. Thus, there is a need for users to login to websites without entering sensitive information on insecure devices. Even when the devices are secure, there are situations where it may be difficult for users to manually enter credentials into the devices, such as on devices with limited input capabilities. While systems have been proposed to more securely authenticate users, these systems may require special hardware such as biometrics readers or near field communication (NFC) devices. In addition, even NFC devices may be compromised to expose sensitive information. To increase security, some websites may implement secondary authentication mechanism such as requiring users to use fobs or other second factor devices. However, these devices are inconvenient for users to carry. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide ways to users to login to websites securely, conveniently, and efficiently.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.